


You give the best advice... (Be nice if you took it more than once every 300 years)

by slyvir



Series: A Staring At Eternity AU - SPOILERS, drabbles, prompts, hidden and deleted scenes related to  If you stare at Eternity, at some point, it will stare back at you [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Will Herondale friendship, Comments may contain Spoilers, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Vampire!Will Herondale, Warlock!Alec, Warlock!Alec Lightwood, implied future Malec, just mentioned in the pass I swear, sassy friendship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyvir/pseuds/slyvir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warlock Alec Lightwood is starting to let centuries old doubts and insecurities gnaw at him... "Maybe Camille was right... I am immortal" his vampire friend Will Herondale won't have it. "someday someone will come along who <b>will</b> tear down those walls you've built around your heart"<br/>Despite or because of the sass and the warlock games characterizing their friendship Will is the man who for centuries knows Alec better than anyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	You give the best advice... (Be nice if you took it more than once every 300 years)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowLikesPie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowLikesPie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Staring At Eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560245) by [ShadowLikesPie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowLikesPie/pseuds/ShadowLikesPie). 
  * Inspired by [Staring At Eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560245) by [ShadowLikesPie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowLikesPie/pseuds/ShadowLikesPie). 



> Ok, so I have been waiting for months for a warlock!Alec fic and when I got around today seeing Staring At Eternity by ShadowLikePie (it just started but it has a lot of potential and well I just have to say I rarely indulge in writing drabble... and ended writing this as comment, so if something doesn't make too much sense just go read that story and check out the comments lots of it will make more sense then) ~ cheers!
> 
> I've added the background for this story on the end notes because if you've not read the linked story (though you should just saying) I don't ant to spoiler you too much (also because all this if you read the comment of that story you'll see spawned b twists of my mind after reading the first chapter so the story is still going on XD)
> 
> @ShadowLikesPie so I had to polish it a little bit what you have in your comments is the raw 30 mins thing I wrote just for you, I hope to see soon more warlock!Alec spread in AO3

Heartache, it seems that even after so many centuries Alec still isn't immune to it, he can feel the disappointment in himself slowly bring him down and melancholy creeping over his soul.

Alec pours himself a glass of decadently sweet liqueur, one small indulgence, a treat he deserves for steeling himself against the dark thoughts ready to assault him, trying despite everything that happened to look unaffected by the recent events, looking like words said to him centuries ago do not still have deep roots into his very core.

"Maybe Camille was right... I _**am**_ immortal, I can hoard and live through my books without the heartache and regrets of attempted relationships to weight me down for eternity" he's not really ready to discuss what happen and he know Will, despite any of his constant complaints and mannerisms wouldn't try to force him divulge more than he was ready for. He supposes he's grateful for such deep yet sassy friendship to keep lasting through each new age they pass through.

However being so engrossed in staring at his drink  like it held all the answers for the torment swirling in his mind means that Alec missed all the clues appearing on Will's face, the darkening of his purplish blue eyes, or the stiffening of his posture. Oh Will has many reasons to despise Camille, and centuries worth of distasteful incidents to back it up, and yes despite it all, he still is able to not let even a single trace of the venom or the rancor he feels for her taint the sincere words, he desperately wants to reach that place in Alec's distant mind and soul that would make his friend believe in him, and not just give up before even trying to reach for something that has the potential to give him something he _does **need**_

" **You** are _**not** _ Camille. And though I know you won't believe me, someday someone will come along who **will** tear down those walls you've built around your heart, and when that love comes back to you, you must do everything in your power to fight for it"

Alec silently looks around his library, the books around him reminding of all the stories of love he collected through the centuries yearning for them to become his reality, at least once in his immortal life, the tumult in his mind suddenly coming to an alt, his heart and head made up, the decision already taken as he stands up without another word taking certain strides to the door, not looking back, the posture of a man on a mission.

Will, taking a sip and swirling his wine in his glass, grinning sardonically can't let him go just like that "Going somewhere...?" And Alec couldn't stop the genuine smile forming at the corner of his lips "Even in death you give the best advice" the returning smirk on Will's familiar face is neither unexpected nor unwelcome, and maybe it's also partially the reason why his teasing sassy words do not sting as much as they probably should "It'd be nice if you took it more than once every 300 years, plus what can I say even in death I am still thousand times better than being the bluish sparkling mess of hocus pocus you insist of portrait yourself as"

A small yet sincere laugh escapes Alec's chest as he turns back to the door and walks out calling back over his shoulders "Bite me Will"

The echoing sniggering following Alec's remark is completely lost to the now gone warlock, and so are the vampire's last words "Vanish Lightwood!" after all it doesn't matter if the person they were intended for never heard them, what matters is having the last word.

**Author's Note:**

> The things you need to know for this to make sense:  
> Alec is a warlock, one of his longest friends is Will Herondale, a vampire who shares with Alec the kind of deep and sassy friendship that in canon Magnus Bane shares with fellow warlock Ragnor Fell, in the past Alec shared a platonic relationship with Camille Belcourt that ended badly, while they were together there was no sexual attraction between Alec and Camille but he did cared for her and fell in love with her wit and her intelligence and yes also the mind games she could play, they actually spent few decades together in which Alec through was thinking he was happy and in which both collected and enjoy more books, and Alec did bought the necklace for Camille to show her his adoration.
> 
> last thing if you need more explanations just drop a comment the publishing of this in here is mainly because I do want to see more takes on the warlock!Alec scenario, not necessarily a complete race swap through the whole universe but yeah Alec as warlock just sounds too damn hot... feel free to drop more ideas have many that are swirling around and I might actually get into writing them... who knows, or even better take over the challenge of writing a warlock Alec yourself can't wait for that tag to be common enough for filtering ;)


End file.
